The Road Less Traveled
by bluebird24
Summary: While some backpack across Europe to find themselves, Peyton Sawyer takes a road trip where she also finds a new home to start fresh. Meanwhile, Lucas realizes where his heart really lies. An LP fic with some NH.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own OTH or any of the characters. Poem in italics is from "The Road Not Taken" by Robert Frost.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**_  
_

_Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,_

Alone, Peyton made her way to the doors. With her hand on the handle, she paused for a moment. With just a pull on the handle, she'd be free. She was no longer a high school student and no longer had something tying her down to Tree Hill. There was something inside her, however, that made her stop. She turned around and looked at Tree Hill High one last time.

They all had someone to share this day with. If it wasn't a friend then it was a family member. Proud mothers, fathers and grandparents were all scattered throughout the gymnasium of Tree Hill High. They stood beside their sons or daughters either posing for the millionth picture of the day or were hugging them, almost holding on tightly as if they didn't want their child to grow up any more.

They all had somebody, except for the one blonde haired teen. Once again, she didn't have anybody standing by her side. She was surrounded by people but she never felt more alone. Her father's trip was delayed at sea and couldn't be home in time to see her graduate. Deep down she was terribly disappointed but like always she never let it show.

To the right Peyton saw Nathan and Haley smiling while they talked to Deb. Next to them Karen was talking to Lucas. A small smile fell on her lips. At that moment Lucas looked up and saw her.

* * *

_And sorry I could not travel both and be one traveler, long I stood and looked down one as far as I could_ t_o where it bent in the undergrowth; _

Lucas smiled and waved at her. He then said something to his mother and appeared to head off into Peyton's direction when someone stepped in front of his path. Brooke Davis suddenly appeared from no where and wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

_Then took the other, as just as fair, and having perhaps the better claim, because it was grassy and wanted wear;_

By the time Lucas managed to get Brooke to let go, he looked back up to his previous destination but she was already gone.

_Though as for that the passing there had worn them really about the same, and both that morning equally lay in leaves no step had trodden black.  
_

Her heels clicked loudly against the pavement of the parking lot. She needed to get out of there before she changed her mind. Peyton had finally found her car and was almost free when she heard him call out her name.

* * *

_Oh, I kept the first for another day! Yet knowing how way leads on to way, I doubted if I should ever come back._

"Hey, Peyt! Wait up,"

Chills seemed to envelope her body as it did every time he was near or called her name and seeing him now was one of the last things she wanted to face. There was one thing tying her to Tree Hill and it was him. She sighed and threw her purse into the car. Slowly she turned around with a plastered smile on her face.

* * *

_I shall be telling this with a sigh. Somewhere ages and ages hence:  
_

"Hey, Luke," she greeted.

"So it's official, I guess," he shrugged, standing before her.

"Huh?"

"We're high school grads…college bound,"

"Oh, right,"

"Hey, I'm sorry your dad couldn't make it,"

"It's not a big deal," she waved it off as if it wasn't important but he knew how much it was killing her inside.

"Well, it's probably not the same, but my mom taped the whole thing…I could make a copy of it for your dad – I mean after I edit out me rolling out of bed, me eating breakfast, me getting into the car…"

She laughed as she pictured Karen following her only son around on this big day, "Thanks, I'm sure he'd like that,"

"And, hey, pictures," Lucas held up his digital camera that he was carrying, "Say cheese,"

"Cheese," Peyton repeated but her expression turned back in its usual brooding state.

"OK," Lucas laughed, "Say cheese and smile,"

Peyton smirked and Lucas snapped the picture.

"Hey, I wasn't ready,"

"Alright, ready now?"

After a few poses, Lucas stepped towards Peyton, "One more," He smiled at her and put his arm around her shoulders. At first, Peyton's body froze but then it naturally relaxed against his. They seemed to fit like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. She let her head lean up against his. Both of them smiled at the camera that was held but Lucas's outstretched arm.

"Perfect," Lucas said after he snapped the picture. "I'll email them after I upload them tonight,"

"Sounds good," She paused, "Thanks, Luke,"

"Hey, you ok?" he asked when he saw tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine…just, nothing,"

"Peyt, you can talk to me, you know that,"

Peyton nodded, "Yeah I know, I'm just gonna miss this,"

* * *

_Two roads diverged in a wood, and I-_

His brow crinkled, but before he could question her, Peyton wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug. He held her just as tight as she was holding him.

"I have to go now," Peyton reluctantly let him go and opened her car door. She looked back at him. Something inside her made her do the unthinkable. Peyton rushed up to him. With both of her delicate hands, she cupped the sides of his face and pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss surly caught him off guard but with all knowing and all his being he returned the kiss with just as much passion and hunger.

Cruelly, she ended the kiss too soon.

"I'll be seeing you, Luke," she whispered before she hurried back into her car.

Lucas stood still in his spot. A part of him felt like jell-o while the rest of him felt alive. A sadness over fell him as he watched her drive away.

_I took the one less traveled by, and that has made all the difference_

_

* * *

_**A/N: **I've been working on this for a couple of weeks and pretty much have the story done, just got to work out a couple of kinks. For those of you who are reading my other fics, don't worry - I'm going to finish them...I'm just a little stuck on them and when I get stuck I write other little fics. Hope you like this one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

"Lucas?" Haley called out as she hurried out of the passenger side of the car. She then ran across the front yard towards the house.

"Hey, Hales," Lucas's smile faded when he saw her panicked face. He removed his hand from the door knob and walked off the front steps towards his friend, "What's wrong?"

"It's not true is it?" Nathan asked breathlessly as he caught up to his wife.

"I don't know," replied Haley, "Is it, Luke?"

"Is what true?" Lucas had no idea what they were talking about.

"Peyton,"

"What about Peyton? What's going on? Is she ok?" Lucas asked with great concern.

Nathan looked down at Haley. When the couple didn't answer, Lucas ran back up the steps and tried to open the door. It was locked. Peyton Sawyer was never one to lock the door. Lucas continuously rang the door bell. No one answered. He started pounding the door, in case the doorbell wasn't working. Still no one answered.

"What's going on?" Lucas finally gave up and looked to his brother and friend for answers, "Her door…it's locked. Why isn't she answering the door?"

"She's gone, Luke," sighed Nathan.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

Haley held out a folded piece of paper. Her eyes were brimming with tears. Lucas cautiously took the letter, unsure of whether or not he wanted to read it. Nathan put his arms around his wife and comforted her. Both of them watched as Lucas read the letter:

_Dear Nathan, _

_by the time you get this, I'll be long gone from Tree Hill. I'm going on a long road trip to...actually, I don't know where. I just need to get a way from this drama for a while. I'm sick and tired with this crap with Brooke…I'm not going to dwell on it anymore because really, our friendship was probably over a long time ago - we just never wanted to admit it. _

_But that's not the only reason why I decided to leave. To tell you the truth, when I got onto that plane to Savannah a few months ago, I felt free. I felt like I could just be myself and do things for myself for once. I hadn't been that happy in a very long time and I wanted to hold on to that for as long as I could…but Jake knew that I wasn't completely happy, apparently my subconscious told him so. Jake said I wasn't being honest with myself so he made me come home to face the truth, but even then I still couldn't face it. _

_I need this trip before I can do that. I've dealt with too much pain and sorrow in Tree Hill and I need to let it all go before my future can begin. It's time I do something for myself...and who knows maybe during this search, I'll find the place I'll call home - the place where I can start over with the new me. It's kinda funny, you know. I've always been the one that's being left behind, but now I guess it's my turn to leave._

_I know you'll worry, but don't. I'll be OK. I'll check in from time to time. My dad knows what I'm doing too. He's not too thrilled about it either, but what can you do when you're miles out at sea?_

_One last thing, I just want to say thanks for sitting with me at lunch and putting up with Brooke's death glares every time you left her table. Tell Tim thanks for sitting with me too...although I suppose he was doing it for ulterior motives…_

_Nate, you really have been one true friend especially when I needed someone the most. You're a good guy Nate. I'm glad Haley was able to bring this side of you out. And if I know you, you're probably sharing this letter with Haley right now...so Hales, don't cry or blame yourself for any of this. I'm sorry you got caught in the middle of me and Brooke. I know you would have been there for me if I told you...maybe I should have told you that. _

_Well, if I don't go now, I'll never get out of here. I'll miss you guys, but I promise that this isn't forever. I'll be back someday to face the truth unless the truth somehow finds me. _

_Take care of each other and I'll see you guys soon. _

_Love, _

_Peyton_

Lucas looked up from the letter. She didn't even bother to say goodbye to him. Not once did she mention his name in the letter. Hell, even Tim Smith got a thank you. Lucas could feel the anger and bitterness boil inside him. It mixed with the confusion and the ache he was feeling as well. She had kissed him the day before. She had awakened something inside of him that he forgotten he had and then suddenly she was gone. How could she do that to him? How could she leave him just like that?

* * *

The letter sat on the table in front of the three friends. Each one of them stared at the folded piece of paper in disbelief. Neither of them could believe that Peyton had left. Peyton leaving town was the last thing anyone had expected. They all assumed she'd be there when they needed her but where were they when she needed them? 

"I should have been a better friend to her," Haley said quietly. She felt guilty for the way she had treated Peyton the past few months, especially when she and Brooke ran into Peyton at the mall the other day. Brooke and Peyton exchanged a few words until Brooke walked away in a huff but not before ordering Haley to follow. Haley obeyed and left without saying a word, not even a simple 'hello' to Peyton.

"Don't blame yourself," Nathan kissed the side of her head, "It's not your fault,"

"I know, but I should have talked to her. I could have at least called her..." she leaned her head on his shoulder, trying not to cry.

Lucas sat in his chair, caught up in his own thoughts. Bewilderment was enveloping him once again. He had been too late. He should have seen her the night before like he had planned on. No. Scratch that. He shouldn't have watched her drive off after she kissed him. He should have been in that car with her. No, his mind debated once more. She shouldn't have just kissed him like that and then leave him with all these thoughts and feelings to sort out on his own. She shouldn't be…

"Hey, Luke," Nathan called his brother back to reality, "What were you doing at Peyton's this morning? Did she give you a letter too?"

The letter - the last piece of Peyton she had left behind; the letter that didn't mention his name once.

"No, I...I was going over to talk to her…see how she was doing..." he partially admitted.

"Aww…no worries, I'm doing great," Brooke announced, who seemed to appear out of nowhere, "Hey bestest friends and boyfriend," she greeted them happily as she sat down. Brooke leaned to kiss Lucas, but he turned at the last second and she got his cheek.

"Ok...so what's with the long faces?" she finally clued into the somber mood at the table

The group was quiet for a few uncomfortable seconds before Nathan spoke up, "Peyton...she's gone,"

"What do you mean by gone?" a feeling that the worst had happened to Peyton crossed Brooke's mind. Even though they weren't speaking much, Brooke never wanted anything terrible to happen to her ex-best friend.

"She left town," Haley answered.

Brooke rolled her eyes as she covered her feeling of relief, "Oh, don't worry. Unfortunately, fake goldilocks will be back. She's probably off chasing some other guy,"

Lucas shifted uneasily in his seat. Nathan and Haley looked away uncomfortably. They hadn't realized how mean Brooke could be sometimes until now.

"What? It's a joke,"

"It wasn't funny," Nathan commented, "Peyton's not coming back,"

"Relax, if I know Peyton, she'll be back," Brooke looked at Lucas.

"Do you know Peyton?" Lucas asked in a tone that seemed to blame Brooke for Peyton's decision, "If you knew her, then did you know that she was planning on leaving? Did you know how lost she was and that she just needed someone to talk to?"

Brooke looked at her boyfriend. She was hurt and confused by the anger in his voice, "I'm sorry but you know Peyton and I aren't on the best of terms you know,"

"And why is that, by the way? You haven't told me why and Peyton wouldn't tell me either,"

"It's nothing," Brooke said quickly, "Now can we get off the subject of Peyton. You know she's not even here and you're still defending her,"

"Well, I'm sorry that I actually care," Lucas shook his head and suddenly stood up, "I think I need some air,"

* * *

"_Looks like it's just you and me this summer_," he had said to her. It was exactly one year ago to this day when Lucas found her on the beach and told her that. For one summer, it had been their beach. It was similar to the one Peyton found herself sitting on now. After driving for five hours straight along the North Carolina coastline, she pulled her car to the side of the road and walked down to the sands. 

As Lucas walked along the shoreline of the beach that he had once shared with her, he began to remember the times he and Peyton spent walking and conversing last summer. Although life had gotten dramatic and chaotic, it always just seemed to get simpler whenever they were together. They had faced everything together.

Peyton opened up her sketchbook and took out the pencil she had placed behind her ear. One would expect the brooding artist to sketch the magnificent view of the open ocean waters with the sun reflecting off its waves, but she didn't. Instead Peyton began writing a letter she never intended on writing. It was a letter to Lucas.

The walk along the beach wasn't as comforting as he thought it'd be. For some reason it didn't feel right. Actually it never did since summer ended and everyone came home. Lucas sat down on the sand and looked out over the open water. He felt nothing but loneliness. Feeling lost, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. No matter how hurt or upset he was with her for leaving, Lucas still wanted her to come home. He missed her already. He dialed her number quickly and put the phone to his ear.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm glad to see all the positive responses with this fic. I hope it keeps you guys interested all the way to the end.  



	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own anything OTH related. Song, in bolded italics, used in this chapter is **_Boston_** by Augustana.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Her father told her that she wouldn't find answers out on the open road and that she was just running. So what if she was? At least it was better then hiding right in front of the people she wanted to let in.

The past would always be there no matter how far she ran he'd reply. Of course she already knew that and that one day it would catch up with her. But at least in the future, she'd be that much stronger and that much more ready to handle it.

Until then, Peyton continued to speed along the open road with the top down, letting the wind blow through her once again curly, longer hair and with the sun on her back. The company of choice was the radio. Music had been the one constant in her life. It never let her down. No matter what mood she was in, there was always a perfect song for every mood. And this time was no different. Peyton listened as the sound of the piano began the song.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_**In the light of the sun, is there anyone? oh it has begun...**_

"_You know I looked at my life and I saw two options, Luke – either I could stay in Tree Hill and be someone I'm not happy being or I could take the this trip and change…maybe grow into the person I'm meant to be," she explained to Lucas over the phone. _

"_But you didn't have to leave, Peyton. We could have gotten through whatever is together," Lucas replied. He wanted her to come home._

_**Oh dear you look so lost, eyes are red and tears are shed,  
This world you must've crossed...you said...**_

"_Look," Peyton kept her voice soft. She wasn't angry or upset with anyone but she was growing tired of defending her decision. "You've always been there saving me. Even if you didn't realize it, it meant more to me than you'll ever know. But I can't let you keep doing it anymore,"_

"_Are you saying you left because of me?"  
_

"_Lucas…"_

"_Just answer the question, Peyton," he said impatiently. "Did you leave because of me?"_

**_You don't know me, you don't even care_**  
_**You don't know me, you don't wear my chains...**_

"_I left for a lot of reasons. You know, before we even talked a few years ago, I was an angry person. I blamed everything and everyone for taking my mom away from me. And for a long time I thought that I would never be able to love or be loved again, but…" she stopped herself for a moment, wondering if she had to finish saying it.  
_  
**_Essential and appealed, carry all your thoughts across an open field,_**

_The silence that fell between them let them both think about what Peyton was saying. For months she had kept her love for Lucas a secret. She had been scared to let him in and regretted it ever since. But wasn't the point of this journey to let go of her past, her grievance, and her regrets? Now was her chance to begin to start over._

_**When flowers gaze at you...they're not the only ones who cry  
When they see you  
You said...  
**_

"_But you changed that, Luke. You looked past my imperfections and you opened up my heart again. Lucas, I…"_

"_Don't," he suddenly interrupted, "Don't say it because it doesn't mean anything anymore. Peyton you can't just tell me all this when you're miles away or when it's convenient for you,"_

"_Convenient? You think feeling this way, knowing that I had my chance and blew it, knowing that you're with Brooke now is convenient? I've tried so hard to be happy for you and Brooke but I just couldn't let you go,"_

"_Is that why you kissed in me the parking lot before you left?" he asked with a bitter tone in his voice, "Was that you trying to let go? Or was that you just being selfish?"_

"_Selfish?"_

"_You can't just kiss me like that and then leave me all alone to deal with all this on my own. I'm with Brooke, Peyton. What am I supposed to tell her? And what about Haley and Nathan? You didn't even have the guts to say goodbye to anyone. Do you know Haley is beating herself up for you leaving? She's blaming herself for not being a better friend,"_

_**You don't know me, you don't even care,  
You don't know me, you don't wear my chains...**_

"_NO," she said angrily. "You don't get to make me feel guilty for doing this. Especially since you only left a letter when you left to Charleston. And I never blamed anyone for this," she took a couple of breaths to calm herself, "I never meant for that kiss to happen. Yeah, I was going to make a clean break, but I looked back at you and I saw you standing there, watching me with that shy smile on your face… and knowing that probably was the last time I'd ever see you in a long time…"_

_Peyton remembered pulling Lucas down towards her. The moment their lips met, she could tell by the tension in his lips that he was surprised but they quickly loosened and kissed her back with just as much passion._

"…_and maybe I was selfish for kissing you, but at least now I know,"_

"_But it doesn't mean much does it?" He hated her for making him feel this way again. His broken heart that he had buried was exposed again and it hurt even more knowing that she wasn't coming home. He had to bury it again._

"_Lucas…"_

"_It doesn't matter anymore, Peyton. I get it now…you want to run and do this on your own, than go ahead. You want that clean break, well here it is; Don't bother sending that letter and don't bother calling me. Goodbye, Peyton,"_

**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**_  
**She said I think I'll go to Boston...  
I think I'll start a new life,  
I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name,**_

Nobody said that soul searching was easy, especially knowing when you've hurt the people you've left behind. There were times where Peyton questioned her quest and thought numerous times of turning around and head back East. But her own heart wouldn't let her. It hadn't healed yet.  
_  
**I'll get out of California, I'm tired of the weather,  
I think I'll get a lover and fly em out to Spain...**_

It wasn't just her romantic heart that belonged to the boy she left in Tree Hill that still needed to be pieced back together. It was the other part of her heart that had lost two mothers; that longed for her father to just spend some time with her; and the heart that loved her friends, especially her best friend, unconditionally that had been shattered time and time again. Her heart had just been broken too many times and never fully healed.

_**I think I'll go to Boston,  
I think that I'm just tired  
I think I need a new town, to leave this all behind...**_

It had taken her about a month and a half to accomplish her feat but she finally arrived at her destination. It wasn't by choice, however; her car had actually broken down in a small town. Peyton chalked it up to fate or something like that and decided that this would be the place she would call home, at least for now anyways.

As luck, or fate, would have it, college students had already moved back home, leaving many somewhat affordable apartments available for her to choose from. The longer she stayed in the town, the more in love she fell with her new surroundings. The city wasn't too big or too small – it was perfect. Her long road trip was now over but her healing was just beginning.

_**I think I need a sunrise, I'm tired of the sunset,  
I hear it's nice in the summer, some snow would be nice...  
Boston...where no one knows my name...**_

So now here she was looking out over the new town from the balcony. It wasn't Boston but it was somewhere where she could start her new life over. Somewhere where no one knew her name.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it took me longer to get this chapter up, (I was listening to Augustana while editing and then I ended up rewriting, combining two chapters and using _Boston_ in this chapter. It could be a bit better but I think it turned out ok…I'm just iffy on the LP dialogue. Let me know what you guys think. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Upon his return from his daily jog, Nathan heard a loud truck behind him. He turned around to see a brown UPS truck pulling up to the front of the house. Nathan curiously waited by the front door for the delivery man to emerge from the truck. After signing the digital tablet, Nathan accepted the medium sized package and made his way into the house.

"Haley?" Nathan called out as he entered the house.

"In here," Haley yelled back from the kitchen where she was fixing two turkey sandwiches. She looked up momentarily to flash her husband a quick smile.

"Looks good," Nathan was famished.

"Thanks, and the sandwiches don't look too bad either," Haley joked.

Nathan laughed and placed the mail on the counter top. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. They shared a quick kiss before Haley's curiosity got to the best of her.

"Hey, what's that?" Haley pointed at the brown box that he had just set down, "Is that a present pour moi?"

Nathan shrugged, "There's no return address on it...so I'm guessing it's from Peyton,"

Excitedly, Haley's face lit up. She reached across the counter and pulled the medium sized package towards them. Nathan let out a chuckle as he watched Haley tear into the box. Within seconds the box was open. Both husband and wife peered in and saw a neatly folded piece of paper.

_I'll see you guys later tonight.  
8pm Tree Hill time._

_Love Peyton_

That was all it said. They exchanged a quizzical glance before going through the rest of the contents in the mysterious package.

* * *

He leaned against the window sill and looked up at the sky. He watched as the darkness of the night was slowly taking over the sun's light. 

"Lucas! Lucas!" Brooke called out a number of times as she tried to take his attention away from whatever he was thinking.

"Huh? Sorry, you were saying?"

Brooke sighed as she sat up on the couch. She was growing tired of his behavior and couldn't put up with much longer. Ever since Peyton left, he had been even more distant and seemed to zone out every so often.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" She asked quietly.

Lucas looked away. He couldn't lie anymore but he didn't want to hurt Brooke either.

"I can tell when you do, I mean you do it so often now..." she laughed bitterly, "You get this little twinkle in your eye and...the corner of your lips want to smile but you seem to fight it...it's the same look you always gave her when you'd see her across the room,"

He remained quiet, but the guilt on his face spoke volumes.

"It's ok, I miss her too, you know,"

He looked up with surprise.

"What? We were best friends for ten years," Brooke shrugged, "I can't just stop caring just like that...I'm not that cold heartless bitch everyone thinks I am,"

"Brooke..." he started sympathetically.

"No, it's ok. I know I can be sometimes...especially when I'm the one who is going to get hurt. But I guess I was setting myself up for this one," Tears slipped from her eyes. "Lucas why couldn't you love me?"

"I do, Brooke. I do love you,"

"Not the same why you love her..." she cried. "Lucas she's not even here and she's still all you think about,"

"She's not...I'm just worried about her. That's all," Lucas denied, "I'm right here with you Brooke,"

"No, you're not...I'm here," she pointed to herself on the couch and then to him, to where he was standing across the room, "and you're over there...wishing that you were with her,"

* * *

"Actually we leave in two weeks," Nathan spoke into the mic that was hooked up to computer. "Coach Johnson wants to make sure I'm settled in early so I can focus on training camp when it starts," 

"You look excited. You both do," Peyton said as she saw the huge grins on their faces. She was happy to see her friends again, even though it was only through the computer screen. Sending the Scotts a webcam and a mic was a great idea on her part.

"Hey, Peyton, you look good," Haley couldn't help but notice that Peyton didn't stop smiling since they logged on.

"Thanks, Hales," Peyton nodded. "I feel different too. I mean ever since I've gotten myself settled here, I've really had a chance to think and reflect, you know...and without all the drama, I think I've gotten to know myself more too,"

"So what else have you been doing out there?" Nathan asked.

"Well, aside from dog sitting my neighbour's dog, he's the cutest dog by the way, you should see him. He's a beautiful Yellow Labrador Retriever…but he has this tendency of pawing me out of bed before dawn," she laughed.

"Peyton up before dawn? Not a good thing," Nathan joked.

"Yeah, I used to dread it, but now…I don't mind walking him so early in the morning…anyways I've been painting and sketching more. Oh and I got a part time job at this cool coffee bar down the street - it's like Karen's cafe meets the record store - and I've been meeting some pretty cool people,"

"Hmm...does meeting cool people require any girl talk...cause Nathan can totally finish washing the dishes while we talk,"

"Hey," Nathan interjected.

Peyton laughed. "No, I'm not dating, if that's what you're trying to find out," she let out a sigh. For the first time that night, her captivating smile disappeared from her face. "I'm not looking for a boyfriend. I still need to deal with some stuff first,"

"Well, you do look great, Peyton," Nathan said sincerely. "So what's your address again? Haley and I started putting a care package together for you,"

"Nice try, Nate," Peyton smirked at them through the cam and shook her head, "You know I'm not giving that up yet. Besides I think I'm getting used to this anonymity thing I've got going on here,"

"Oh come on, Peyton…just a little hint?" Haley begged.

Peyton thought for a moment, than slowly leaned in, keeping Haley and Nathan on the edge of their seats. Peyton looked cryptically around as if she was making sure no one else was around. Than she whispered, "I'm not in…Tree Hill,"

"You are such a tease," Haley pouted.

Peyton laughed while she looked at her friends. "Alright, alright…the wind of freedom blows. That's all y…" she froze. Her eyes widened and her jaw hung loosely in surprise. Peyton could feel her heart speed up while breath got caught in her throat.

Haley glanced over at her husband who was still watching the screen. His eyebrows narrowed and his forehead wrinkled – he was in a deep thought. He was probably wondering the same thing - why had Peyton stopped talking mid-sentence. Suddenly, Haley noticed something in the corner of her eye. She looked back and saw Lucas staring past her and right at Peyton.

Through the lens of two cameras, miles apart, Peyton and Lucas stared at each other much like a deer caught in headlights. It had been almost two months since they last spoke to each other on the phone. Suddenly, the screen in Tree Hill went dark and just like that, she was gone again.

* * *

With her hand covering her web cam, Peyton watched her screen as Nathan and Haley walked Lucas out of their bedroom. She couldn't bear to go through another angry confrontation with Lucas, especially in front of Haley and Nathan. But when she saw Lucas stare right back at her, she didn't see the hate or resentment she thought she would see. His eyes appeared to be soft, surprised and maybe even lost. 

She looked down at her new friend who picked the perfect moment to keep her company.

"Hey, Charlie boy," Peyton said as she gently ruffled him under his collar.

Charlie looked at Peyton carefully. He then gently placed his head on her lap. Peyton smiled as she continued to pet the top of his head, "I just saw Lucas…"

Charlie suddenly lifted his head and darted out of the room.

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly," Peyton logged off the computer and sank back into the chair.

A few seconds later, Charlie was right by her side again. Peyton looked down at him. She took the leash that he was carrying from his mouth. "How about we go for a walk later," It wasn't really a question. Peyton just didn't feel like doing anything.

Peyton put the leash down. Charlie looked at her for a moment then picked up the leash again. Like a true friend, Charlie wasn't going to let her wallow over a boy or her past again. He stood in front of her with his tail wagging carelessly behind him. He cocked his head to the side as he gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, alright. Who can say no to those beautiful eyes" she sighed with a smile. Peyton took the leash and hooked one end to his collar. "Maybe some fresh air will do me some good,"

* * *

"We swear, Luke. We don't know where she is. Peyton never told us," Haley assured him. 

"I need to talk to her Hales…did she at least give you her new phone number or something?" Lucas sounded desperate.

"Did something happen between you guys?" Nathan finally asked. "I mean before she left, you guys were friends and out of anyone I thought she would at least keep in touch with you,"

Lucas fell quiet. Tired and dejected, Lucas sat down on the couch. He never told anyone about the last kiss he shared with Peyton and certainly not the last conversation where he basically told her he wanted nothing to do with her anymore.

Haley sat beside her best friend and gently rubbed his back, "What happened?" she softly asked.

Shamefully, Lucas explained everything to his brother and best friend. Nathan and Haley remained quiet well after he finished telling them that he and Brooke also broke up earlier that night.

"I screwed up things with her again, didn't I?" Lucas looked up at Haley with tears in his eyes.

Not knowing what to say, Haley wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. Lucas had been put in an uncomfortable predicament and was just trying to do the right thing by Brooke. But was he ever doing the right thing by Brooke if his heart truly belonged to someone else?

"Hey, why don't you help Haley and I move?" Nathan broke the silence, "Maybe it'll help get your mind off things for a while…just for a week. You can keep Hales company while I work out with the team,"

"Yeah, come on Luke! It'll be fun," Haley encouraged.

Lucas smiled politely. "Thanks, guys. But my mom needs help…apparently it's not easy being pregnant,"

Haley jokingly elbowed Lucas.

"Alright, man. But the offer still stands," Nathan said with a grin.

* * *

Lucas sat alone in his truck. He sat in the Scott's driveway, thinking. Reaching into his pocket, Lucas pulled out his cell phone. He began to scroll through his address book. After finding the number he was looking for, he pressed the send button and put the phone to his ear. Four rings later, it picked up: 

"Hey, it's Jake. Sorry I'm not in. Just leave a message and I'll get back to you,"

"Hey, Jake. It's Lucas…I'm actually calling 'cause I need to get a hold of Peyton. I was wondering if she was there with you," he paused momentarily, hoping that she wasn't with Jake, "or if you know where she is. Anyways, give me a call when you get this,"

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who took the time to review. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and the LP dialogue made sense. I was just worried because I wasn't sure if I was conveying their feelings properly.  
Anyways, as for Peyton's location - that will be revealed in the next chapter, but you can guess if you want ;)  
Review if you can - your thoughts/ideas and constructive criticism are always welcomed. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Where did you say you wanted to move the dresser?" Nathan yelled from the bedroom.

"Across from the window," she yelled back from the kitchen.

Boxes and boxes were scattered throughout the small apartment style dorm room. Nathan and Haley had arrived earlier that morning and spent most of the day unpacking and moving in. Although, she was tired, Haley was excited. In a couple of weeks she would be starting classes at the school of her dreams: Stanford University.

As she put the dishes away in the kitchen cupboard, she imagined herself walking across the Oval, donning on a traditional crimson red Stanford sweatshirt. Nathan, in his Stanford Letterman jacket, was running across the lush green lawn towards her.

"Hales, can you get that?" Nathan yelled, snapping Haley from her daydream, "I think it's the pizza,"

Smiling and starving, Haley blissfully skipped down the hall to answer the door.

"Nate, where's your wallet? I don't think I have enough for the tip," she yelled as she opened the door.

"Here's a tip: I like my pizza with pepperoni and extra cheese,"

Haley blinked and her jaw dropped when she didn't see a pizza delivery man.

"Oh my God! Peyton!" she exclaimed. She grabbed Peyton by the shoulders and pulled her in for a suffocating bear hug.

"Hey, Hales," Peyton choked out.

"Hales?" Nathan said as he emerged from the bedroom, wondering what the commotion was about. "What's…"

Haley released Peyton from her death grip and turned to face her husband. "Look!" she pointed at Peyton.

Nathan smiled happily when he saw his blonde friend. He greeted her with a hug. "It's about time you showed up, Sawyer,"

Haley and Peyton looked at him with confused faces.

"You knew where she was?" Haley asked.

"The wind of freedom blows," Nathan repeated Peyton's clue she had given them a few weeks ago, "Its Stanford's motto, Hales,"

"You mean you, Miss. Stanford-is-my-dream-school, didn't get that?" teased Peyton.

"Well, if you would have said it in Latin…" Haley tried to defend herself but decided to change the subject entirely. "Have you been in Palo Alto all this time?"

Peyton nodded, "Talk about a coincidence, eh? I mean what are the odds that my car decides to break down in the same town you guys decide to go to school,"

The three reunited friends were too busy catching up to notice that another figure finally walked out of the bedroom.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Lucas, come on, man. Hales and I could really use the help and who knows, maybe getting out of Tree Hill for a while will do you some good," Nathan said to his brother. _

_Lucas continued to wipe the counter at the café clean. For the past few days Nathan had been coming by everyday trying to get Lucas to change his mind. _

"_Look, if you're staying behind because you're waiting for Peyton to come home, you're wasting your time. She's not coming home any time soon,"_

_Lucas threw the rag across the counter. His hands leaned against the counter and he let out a sigh. "It's not about Peyton,"_

"_K, well than what is it?"_

_Lucas shrugged, "My mom…"_

"_Nah, you can't play that card. I asked her already, remember? Your mom already told you that you can go,"_

_As Karen entered the dining room from the kitchen, she caught the tail end of their conversation, "Lucas, go and help your brother,"_

"_Mom…"_

"_I'll be fine, Lucas. It's only a week," She set a plate of fries in front of Nathan._

"_But you need help here at the café. You can't work all day on your own,"_

"_Honey, I'm pregnant, not incompetent. Besides all you do is mope around anyways. A little vacation will do you some good," Karen picked up the dish rag and playfully whipped her son with it, "So go. No if and or buts,"_

_As Karen made her way back to the kitchen, she couldn't help herself but to give a smile and a little wink at Nathan._

**End Flashback

* * *

**

Lucas slowly made his way down the hall towards them. The mere sight of her curls caught his breath. He suddenly felt nervous and wasn't exactly sure how to make his presence known. Unfortunately for him, a lone box sitting on the floor did.

"Ow," Lucas hopped on his good foot and grabbed his stubbed toe as the box noisily slid a few feet across the floor.

The excited chatter ceased and gave way to the all too familiar and clichéd awkward silence. Nathan and Haley didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Instead they both watched Peyton cautiously peer around Nathan.

Their eyes instantly met and he stopped hopping. He stood up and straightened himself.

"Hi," Lucas said softly with a smile.

She tried to reply, but nothing came out of her cotton dry mouth. His angry words echoed loudly in her ears.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_It doesn't matter anymore, Peyton. I get it now…you want to run and do this on your own, than go ahead. You want that clean break, well here it is; Don't bother sending that letter and don't bother calling me. Goodbye, Peyton,"_

**End Flashback

* * *

**

She cleared her throat and finally replied. "Hey,"

They hadn't spoke to each other since that day and she wasn't going to find out if he still meant what he said, at least not that night. She wasn't ready to deal with it yet. Peyton kept her focus on Nathan and Haley, "Well, I just came by to say hi and to see if you needed help moving in, but looks like you got it all covered…so I guess I'll see you guys later,"

Peyton quickly turned towards the door but not before giving Lucas a quick glance. She opened the door but jumped back. A startled pizza delivery man, who was getting ready to knock, was standing in her way.

"Peyton, wait," Haley said, "Why don't you stay for dinner? I mean the pizzas already here and we want to know what you've been up to," She gently took Peyton by the arm but as she spoke, she looked at Lucas, "We really missed you, Peyton,"

Silently Peyton groaned but made her rolling eyes known to Haley. "There better be pepperoni with extra cheese,"

Peyton turned to the delivery guy and took the two boxes of pizzas from his hands. "Give 'em a sec to find their wallet…they're gonna give you a big tip," Peyton smiled curtly at Haley and walked into the living room with dinner.

* * *

It felt like old times and it made Peyton feel like home again. Staying wasn't such a bad idea after all. After dinner, the four of them remained seated on the floor and talked the night away. There was so much to talk about, from life back in Tree Hill to Peyton's journey across the country. But there was something that surprised her.

She had expected Lucas's demeanor towards her to be hostile or bitter. But he wasn't either of them. Instead he was quiet – the way he used to be before sophomore year began; scared to say something to her; frightened to gaze at her for too long, in fear that he would get caught; and nervous just being the presence of her. It really was just like old times.

"Well, as much as I want to stay, I should get going…I've got work in the morning," Peyton yawned, "Thanks for the pizza,"

As he followed Peyton to the door, Nathan looked at his watch. It was nearly midnight, "Hey, it's late. Why don't you stay the night? We can have a little slumber party," he laughed.

Peyton scrunched her nose as she looked back at the room where they had just eaten. Two cardboard boxes served as their dining room table, while the dusty floor made their chairs. Without a sofa or an extra bed, she knew that someone would be sleeping on the floor that night and it wasn't going to be her.

"Thanks, but it's alright. I don't live that far anyways,"

"You sure?" Haley asked as she tiredly leaned against Nathan.

"Yeah," Peyton replied.

It would have been so much easier had she just kept going and walked out the door. She didn't have to look back at him but something inside her decided to. Her eyes caught Lucas's who was shyly standing behind Nathan and Haley with his hands in his pockets. For the first time that night, he didn't look away.

"If it makes you guys feel any better, Lucas can walk me home,"

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for all the great feedback! This chapter might have been a bit slow, but it pretty much just sets up the LP talk.  



	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ever since they left the dorms, Peyton had been trying to think of something to say. The vibe she got from him wasn't exactly friendly but it wasn't exactly hostile either – it was a mixture of both. "So…" Peyton kicked a stray pebble on the sidewalk.

Lucas remained quiet. He kept his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans. His eyes followed the bouncing pebble that she had just kicked.

"Hey, why don't we sit for a while?" she nodded over at the bench that was just a few feet away from them. "It's a nice night out,"

Lucas nodded and followed her to the wooden bench. They sat side by side with him avoiding her looks. There wasn't any doubt that he was happy to see her, but there were still months of different emotions - anger, sadness, longing and love - pent up inside him.

"So, how've you been?"

"Good," he simply answered.

"Your mom and the baby?"

"They're good,"

"Uh-huh," Suddenly she felt like talking to a wall would have been easier. Deciding to end the very small talk they were having, Peyton leaned back against the bench and tried to relax.

Lucas looked over at her and wondered why she was suddenly so quiet. He watched her as she watched the night sky hovering above them. A smile grew on his lips.

"So are you going to ask me," she turned her head and caught him staring, "or are you just gonna stare at me all night?"

Lucas blushed and looked away. "I don't know. I guess I just haven't seen you in a while, that's all – I mean I look at you now and you're…"

"Still Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer," she shrugged. "I'm still the same person who left Tree Hill…maybe less angry at the world, but other than that, I haven't changed that much,"

"Not even your heart?"

There was a pregnant pause before she answered.

"A part of it will never change, Luke,"

She saw that smile spreading across his face, but he didn't say anything more.

"Come on, let's get me home,"

* * *

"So is that why you've been hounding Lucas for the past couple of weeks to come with us…because you knew that Peyton was here?" Haley asked as she tiredly crawled into bed.

Nathan responded with a smirk and a shrug.

"Look at you, all cute playing Cupid. Do you think they're going to work things out this time?"

"I don't know. I hope so," he thought a minute. "I mean after all Peyton's been through and you know," he wrapped his arm around Haley and pulled her closer to him. "I just want my brother to finally be happy and experience the same thing we have,"

Haley smiled up at him. She knew how incredibly lucky she was to find a guy like Nathan. She kissed his sweet lips. "They both deserve it. I just wish that they'd both quit being so stubborn,"

"Does Peyton know Brooke and Lucas broke up?"

"Yeah…when you and Luke went to get sodas, I kinda let it slip that they broke up a couple of weeks after she left. I didn't really tell her why but I think she knew,"

* * *

While Peyton was unlocking her door, Lucas waited patiently behind her. He looked around, trying to take in her new surroundings. After finally opening the door, Peyton turned around and found Lucas staring at her car that was parked across the street.

"Something's wrong with the engine," Peyton filled him in, "When it broke down I couldn't afford to get it fixed…and it meant too much to me to sell it…so there she sits,"

"Mind if I take a look at it in the morning?"

"Yeah, that'd be great…thanks, Luke," she smiled and took a step towards him.

Lucas's body stiffened and froze. Peyton paused in her tracks and gave him a wondering look.

"Hey, relax. I wasn't going to pull a kiss 'n run," she laughed, easing his tension. "I was just gonna give you a hug,"

Lucas felt embarrassed and tried to laugh it off. His body relaxed against hers when he felt her arms wrap around his neck. Suddenly everything was forgotten – they weren't in Palo Alto, she didn't run off and leave him behind– she was right there, safe in his arms.

"Hey, do you remember the way back?" she asked when she pulled away.

Lucas thought for a moment. He scratched his head as he tried to remember. He wasn't really paying attention to where they were going. "Um…don't worry about it. I'll find my way back,"

Peyton nodded, "Do you want to stay here? You can take one of the spare rooms. I mean it beats sleeping on the dusty floor at Naley's, right?"

He hesitated before replying, "Yeah, ok,"

* * *

A half sleeping Nathan reached out with his arm to find his wife. All he found was bed.

"Haley?" he groggily called out.

When she didn't answer, he got out of bed and sauntered towards the light in the hallway.

"Hales, what are you doing?"

"Going to find Lucas," she said as she started to put her jacket on. "I woke up remembering that Lucas doesn't have the card or keys to get back in. I'm just going to check to see if he's outside,"

"Haley, don't you think he would have called if he was locked out?"

She pondered that thought for a second. "Then where could he be? I mean Peyton said she was living only about ten minutes from here…"

Nathan raised an eyebrow and waited for his wife to finish processing the situation.

"Oh…oh,"

Nathan broke out into a smile, "Come on, let's go back to bed," he placed his arm around her and led her to the bedroom, "You know, you better watch out…Stanford is really making me smarter,"

"Shut up," she laughed.

* * *

In frustration she threw her head back and let it rest on the lounge chair that was placed in the middle of her balcony. The candles that were lit around her flickered in the cool wind. She glanced at her watch. It was 2:36 in the morning and she couldn't sleep. She couldn't even make a simple drawing emerge from the blank sketch pad that was sitting on her lap. For weeks she had been sleeping just fine. She didn't have anything to worry about, nothing to stress over or question. But tonight, when she saw him, it all came rushing back.

Peyton blew out the candles and made her way back inside. She looked at her bed and knew that it would be pointless to even attempt to fall asleep. Instead Peyton exited her room and headed down the hall.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Lucas asked as Peyton walked into the kitchen.

"No, actually I couldn't sleep," she sat down on the chair beside him.

"Yeah, me too,"

He pushed the box of cereal he was munching on away from him. His arms rested on the table as watched his fidgeting hands. His quietness was beginning wear out her patience.

"Alright, Scott, you can stop pretending now,"

"Huh?"

"You're still mad at me, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not,"

"Lucas, come on. If you haven't noticed, I've done all the talking tonight. And the Lucas Scott I know is never quiet unless he's shy or upset and we both know that you're not shy so…"

Lucas shrugged, "I'm…I'm just surprised that you're here, that's all,"

Peyton waited a beat to see if Lucas would retract his statement. His mannerisms didn't change, except now he was playing with a stray Cheerio that had previously fallen on the table.

"Alright," she gave up and got up from the table. "I'll see you in the morning, goodnight,"

"I was mad," he suddenly admitted.

Peyton turned around and saw him looking up at her. She took a few steps back into the room but she didn't sit back down. She kept her distance and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"I know our last conversation didn't end well and I'm sorry for that,"

Peyton disagreed, "You don't have to apologize for that. I mean after the way I left, I would have been pissed too…but if you're not mad anymore, what changed your mind?"

Like a Cheshire cat, Lucas grinned, "I guess you weren't the only one doing a little soul searching,"

She pursed her lips together and picked up the rag on the counter and flung it at him. They both laughed when the rag flew past his head, completely missing him. When the laughter subsided, those sneaking sideway glances were exchanged, until finally Lucas stood up. He walked over to her and stopped in front of her.

The uncomfortable tension was gone and was replaced by intense emotional feeling that had found them once again. The feeling was dangerous like drug. It made them forget everything and anyone except themselves. It just let them be.

He rested his hands on the counter, trapping her. "The truth is Peyton, I wasn't just angry with you. I was angrier with myself for letting you go," His lips inched closer to hers.

"Lucas…" As much as she wanted to taste him, Peyton gently pushed him away. Her heart silently cursed herself but for once she knew what she was doing. Their relationship wasn't an easy one to fall back into. There was so much history between them and with all those months they had been apart, there was that much more they still had to learn about each other. It wasn't something she wanted to rush either.

"Come on," she asked him to follow her.

Peyton opened her bedroom door open and flicked on the lights. Lucas looked around the nearly empty room. He saw a bed on one side of the room and a few boxes piled up in another.

"A few days ago, I started packing,"

"You're leaving again?" he nearly yelled.

Peyton nodded, "I've been thinking for the past couple of days…I don't carry that weight of… grief or fault any more, at least I don't think I do. The only thing I feel is regret and I can't face that here,"

Peyton turned and stood before him, "Lucas, I've always wanted us…but before I've been too scared to admit that. I was scared that once I started to depend on you…that you'd leave me like my parents…and then Brooke happened and I thought it was too late…since then I've lived with this enormous regret. I'm ready to let it go…"

"Does that mean you're coming home?" he tried to hide his smile until he was sure.

Peyton nodded. "As soon as you fix my car,"

Lucas's face finally lit up with a genuinely happy smile. His arms wrapped around her thin waist and pulled her in close. Like a magnet, his lips were drawn to hers, but at the last second she turned and he kissed her cheek. Puzzled, Lucas looked at her.

"Lucas, I want to do everything right this time… I want to us to have a first date, hold hands for the first time in public, share our first kiss when you drop me off or spontaneously during our date, I want us to have a song… I want it all with you,"

Lucas nodded and smiled, "And now we can have it,"

* * *

Tired and drained from the long drive back from Florida, Jake stumbled into his house. The only thing he could focus on was getting to bed without tripping over Jenny's toys that were scattered throughout the house. Nothing else entered his mind or his view, not even flashing red light of his answering machine that was sitting on his desk across the room.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay...I had some trouble with this chapter. I don't think there are many chapters left, but the story is far from over...it appears the road for LP is going to hit anothter bump. Thanks for the R&Rs and thanks to Matt for going over this chapter. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Before heading off to work that morning, Peyton looked into Lucas's room to leave him a note. Strangely, he wasn't in bed. "Lucas?" she called out.

No answer.

She shrugged it off and figured he probably went back to the dorms to get some fresh clothes. Peyton grabbed her work apron and headed out the door. When she opened the front door, she finally saw him.

Across the street, Lucas was bent over and peering at the engine of her car.

"K, when I said you had to fix my car, I didn't mean to do it at seven in the morning,"

Lucas smiled at the sound of her voice. He stood up and fished out the rag that was tucked into the back of his jeans pocket. Stepping towards her, he wiped the grease off of his hands.

"Yeah, you said 6:30, didn't you?"

"Lucas!"

"I'm kidding. I heard you get up this morning and I figured that I should get a start on it since I still have to help Haley move the rest of the stuff in,"

Peyton smiled, "Alright, well I'll try to get off early today so I can help you guys out,"

Lucas nodded as Peyton took two steps backwards before, reluctantly heading off towards work. He smiled to himself as he watched her walk down the street. She was half way down the street when Lucas started off after her.

"Hey, Peyton," Lucas called out.

She stopped and turned around.

"I was um..." he nervously jammed his hands into his jeans, "I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me some time,"

Peyton bit on her bottom lip to keep herself from breaking out into a big smile. "Yeah, I'd like that," she answered softly.

* * *

All morning long, Lucas had been in a great mood. Things between him and Peyton were finally getting on track, but how quickly that changed with one short phone call. Lucas now found himself standing in the middle of living room in Haley and Nathan's dorm. He was stunned. He didn't know what to feel. All he could do was stare at the cell phone that his hand now gripped ever so tightly, as if it were trying to squeeze the life out of it.

He tossed the phone aside and picked up the hammer and a nail. Getting his frustrations out, Lucas began hammering with more force than needed.

"Whoa, what did that wall do to you?" Haley asked when she entered the room with the pictures that were to be hung on the bare white walls.

"Nothing," he muttered.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" she continued to tease him.

Lucas responded with a glare. He wasn't exactly in the mood to deal with her sarcasm.

"Alright, what could have possibly happened in the two minutes I left you alone?"

"I don't want to talk about it,"

"Alright, then I'll guess…let's see, Peyton changed her mind about you and…"

"Wrong…Peyton would never change her mind about Lucas,"

Haley and Lucas looked over to the doorway where Peyton was standing with a smug grin directed at Haley.

"Hey, Peyton," Haley greeted. Then she muttered to Lucas, "Maybe now you'll be in a good mood again,"

"Hey Hales. Your door was open so I just let myself in. Hey Luke," she smiled at him.

Without a word or a nod to her presence, Lucas turned around and went back to work. Peyton looked at Haley for answers. All she got was shrug.

"Um…Haley," she started. Peyton wanted to minute alone with the brooding blonde to figure out why he would dismiss her so rudely.

Haley had gotten the hint. "I'm just gonna…um…I'm just gonna go,"

Maybe he did say hi and she just missed it. She figured that there wasn't any reason for him to be upset with her. They hadn't seen each other since that morning.

"Hey, you need help with that?" Peyton asked casually as she walked up to him.

Lucas picked up a frame. "No," Lucas replied. He was having difficulties trying to get the little hole in the back of the frame line up with the nail in the wall.

"Here," she offered anyways. "It might be easier if you…"

"I said, I got it,"

She jumped back at his angry voice. "Alright, sorry. I was just trying to help,"

"Well maybe I don't need your help,"

Peyton stood quietly and watched him. A few seconds later, his hands stopped fidgeting with the wooden frame. Cautiously, Lucas removed the hands and as soon as he did, the frame came crashing down.

Peyton jumped at the sound of the shattering glass.

"Damnit," he swore.

He quickly crouched down and started picking up the shards of glass with his hands. Peyton could see how deeply and quickly he was breathing. Lucas was clearly upset with something. Maybe it was her.

"Lucas, can we talk for a second?"

He ignored her request. After putting the last piece of glass that he was able to pick up in his hand, he stood up and dumped it into an empty cardboard box. Throughout the whole time, he avoided her eyes.

She reached out for his arm and tried to turn him around to face her, "Lucas, stop. Will you look at me for a second?" Her patience had worn thin, "Damn it, Luke. Look at me,"

When he refused to turn around, Peyton walked around and stood right in front of him, leaving him no choice.

"What's going on with you? Why are you all the sudden pissed off at me for?"

His eyes hurtfully glared into hers. "Cause I'm sick and tired of being some pawn in your game. Ever since you found out how I felt about you, you've done nothing but play with my mind. Well I'm not playing this game anymore,"

"What are you talking about? I'm not playing games. I told you last night that I wanted to be with you. You're the one I want to be with, you know that,"

"Oh, yeah? Well that's not what Jake said,"

"Jake? What does he have to do with us?"

"He called me this afternoon, Peyton,"

She shrugged her shoulders, not following what he was getting at. She hadn't spoken to Jake since she left Savannah.

"You claimed that all this time you loved me…that I was the one in your heart,"

"Yes, Luke. It's true, all of it,"

"Then how could you ask Jake to marry you?"

Her shocked expression froze on her face momentarily.

"If I was the only one in your heart, then why ask another guy to spend the rest of his life with you?"

"Lucas, you don't understand," Tears glazed over her eyes.

"So it's true?"

"No…yes,"

"Which is it?"

"Yes," she admitted quietly, "but…"

"Just save it," he backed away.

"Lucas, stop. Please. You don't understand," she pleaded with him to listen to her for just one moment.

He was too angry, too hurt and confused to let her. "How stupid could I be, again. Maybe Brooke was right all along…all you do is chase guys you can't have then toss them aside when you're done…Well you know what Peyton? You won. I ruined a second chance with Brooke and for what? Nothing. Thanks a lot Peyton,"

Frozen in place, Peyton watched Lucas storm out of the room. As the seconds passed by, she still couldn't say anything or move. She was completely shocked by his reaction.

* * *

"We're over and we haven't even started. How did we get so messed up?" Peyton wiped away her tears. She forced herself to stop crying.

Haley shrugged, "I don't know…but you guys are far from over,"

Peyton shook her head, "I think it's time to face the truth, Hales. Lucas and I – it'll never happen. God, why does it hurt so much?" she cried again.

Haley pulled Peyton into a hug. She tried her best to console her friend. "Because he's hurting just as much,"

* * *

**A/N:** Not my best work, but I wanted to get an update for this fic before I go on another short 'hiatus'. I have an exam coming up - why I picked up a couple of summer courses, I don't know why. Anyways, I am planning on updating next week, but in case I don't, you'll know why ;) 


	8. Chapter 8

**  
Chapter 8**

It had been a few days since they last talked. Whenever she went over to talk to him he would tell her that there was nothing to say and than walk away. After trying to get him to listen, Peyton finally gave up and gave him the space he wanted. Nobody could get through to him, not even his best friend or brother.

Perhaps not seeing him or pestering him for a couple days was the best decision she made because when she stepped onto her balcony that late afternoon, she saw him. Looking down across the street, Peyton saw the hood of her car popped open and Lucas tinkering around with the engine.

"Hey," Peyton greeted with caution as she approached him. "I was on my balcony and I saw you out here so…I thought I'd come out to say hi,"

Lucas answered without looking up and in a flat tone. "Well, I promised you I'd fix your car before I left so here I am,"

"Ok…um, do you want to take a break? Maybe we could talk,"

He didn't answer and kept his focus on the car.

"Luke, I know you have questions and I'll answer anything you want to know," she tried. "Anything you want… I don't have anything to hide from you,"

Lucas remained quietly sullen.

Peyton sighed and just started to explain things she knew he wanted to know. "Look, when I to Savannah…I went because I was feeling alone and confused. I also needed to know if he was alright…and to see if there was anything left between us,"

She saw Lucas's body tense up. His jaw was shut tight and his right bicep flexed as his gripped the wrench with all his might. Peyton looked away. It was hard for them both but she wanted to be honest with him.

"When I got there, my loneliness disappeared. I spent time with both Jake and Jenny and it was like they needed me, they wanted me to be there and it was the greatest feeling in the world. I know it was selfish but I wanted to hold on to that, Luke. And then I asked Jake to marry me,"

Lucas laughed bitterly. He let his hand rest against the front of the car and looked up at her. "How can you stand there and tell me that you asked him because you felt alone and confused. Peyton, people propose because of love…because they want to spend the rest of their lives with that other person,"

"Well, maybe that's why the guy is supposed to ask," she tried to joke but it didn't garner even a smile from him.

Lucas just shook his head and went back to work.

"Look, I'm not going to apologize for anything I did because I didn't do anything wrong. At the time I was doing what I **_thought_** was right for me. And if I hadn't asked him, then who knows if I'd be standing right here, in front of you right now,"

Lucas stood upright and put his wrench down. "You sure it's not because Jake changed his mind about you or because you **_think_** there's no one else?" He said harshly.

Throughout this whole situation, Peyton hadn't been upset with Lucas, but she was now. He didn't understand what she was going through this past year and he didn't even bother trying to. Yet, here he was questioning her motives.

"You know what…just go back to Tree Hill," she said with tears on the verge of falling.

Lucas rolled his eyes and picked up his wrench. "Whatever," he muttered.

"I mean it, Luke," she raised her cracking voice, "If you can't even bear to look at me or even at least try to work this out, then don't bother with me or my car anymore. Just leave,"

"And exactly how are you going to get back home?"

"This," she gestured with her hands, "is my home now,"

"Don't be ridiculous," he scoffed and turned his attention back to the car, "Your home is in Tree Hill, you said so yourself,"

"Not anymore. There's nothing left for me there,"

Lucas froze momentarily. His head slowly looked up at her again. Peyton stared back with a serious and cold stoned face. With a sudden burst of anger, Lucas slammed the hood shut. "FINE,"

He threw his tools back into his bag and stormed passed her. Standing alone beside her car she watched Lucas walk away from her, perhaps for the last time in her life.

* * *

Lucas was standing alone in the dark living room, looking out the window. He couldn't sleep with the constant replaying of his conversations with Jake and Peyton going on in his head. His love for Peyton was never in question but he did question hers. It was something he couldn't help. She had walked away from him before and ended up finding solace in Jake's arms more than once. That was what bothered him – the possibility that she could go back to Jake. It was a risk he was scared to take; a risk that could break his heart beyond repair. 

"Still up?" Nathan sleepily asked Lucas as he entered the living room.

Nathan sat himself down on the couch and comfortably sat back while putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"Yup," Lucas replied.

"Hales told me what happened. She even told me she hid your plane ticket,"

Lucas rolled his eyes. He had already heard an earful from Haley earlier and he was pretty sure that Haley sent Nathan out for round two. Lucky for him, Nathan had a more subtle approach.

"Tell her to keep it, I'm gonna catch an earlier flight anyways,"

"So you really gonna head back home early?"

"Yup. You guys are all moved in now and there's nothing really left for me to do here, so…"

Nathan shook his head. He was clearly disappointed in his brother.

"You know, when Peyton left Tree Hill, all you wanted to do was to find her just to know she was ok and now that you have…you're just gonna leave everything the way it is and go back home?"

"What choice do I have?" Lucas spat out bitterly. "Peyton's the one who made the choice to leave in the first place…and she's the one who made the choice to stay..."

Nathan suddenly interrupted, "Well, the way I see it, you have choices too…either you can get on that plane tomorrow back to Tree Hill and never look back, regret it even, or you can stay and fight like Hell to make things right and bring Peyton back home,"

Lucas sulked back onto the couch.

"Do you love her?" Nathan asked.

Only silence answered him.

"It's not about what you say, Luke. It's about what you do,"

Lucas looked over at his brother, strangely the words did sound familiar to him.

"Peyton said that. You know, Luke, back when I was with Peyton or even when you were with Brooke, you always dropped whatever you were doing the second Peyton needed someone, even though you knew it would piss me or Brooke off. And today, regardless of what happened between the two of you, you still went over to fix her car, Luke,"

"So what? Doesn't mean much, does it?"

"I think it does. Look, I know you're pissed off and confused but don't you think you should at least try to understand where Peyton's coming from?"

"It's not that easy, I mean how do I know that she's not in love with him?"

"Well, did you ask her? Did you even give her the chance to explain?"

Lucas looked away from his brother. He knew he wasn't being fair to Peyton but at the same time he was hurt and scared for himself. "She told me she went to Savannah to see if Jake still loved her,"

"But did she say that **_she_** loved him?"

"She asked him to marry her. I think it's pretty clear, Nate,"

"Are you sure about that?"

"I didn't propose to Brooke,"

"No, but you told her you loved her and you even told Peyton that. I mean at the time you were trying to move on with Brooke. Don't you think Peyton was trying to do the same thing? Look, you and I both know that when it comes to feelings and love, Peyton never really knew how to deal with it all,"

"So that's her excuse for everything now? Is that why she runs off every chance she gets?"

"Would you would quit being so stubborn for one second? If you did, then maybe you'd see what she's been running from all this time…it's the same thing you are running from now,"

Nathan paused to let it all sink it for Lucas before continuing. One of the worst feelings in the world is a broken heart. And not too long ago, Nathan felt it when Haley left him to go on tour. For months he felt the ache in his heart and he swore to himself he would never go through that feeling again, even if she would return. She did return and no matter how hard he tried to protect his heart, it still longed for her. It wanted her back and it hurt more every time he turned her away. The pain never went away until he let her back in. Nathan didn't want his brother or Peyton to go through it either– no one should.

"Luke, why do you think Peyton's here in California and not in Savannah fighting for Jake? There's a reason why she left Savannah in the first place. And I'm betting it's the same reason why she never had the intentions of going back,"

"He's right,"

Both brothers looked up and saw Haley walking towards them on the couch. "Peyton told me that Jake told her to go back to him if there was no one else in her heart. Lucas, she could have run back to Jake, but she didn't. She even could have run off again the first night she saw you here, but she didn't,"

Lucas's mouth opened to say something but Haley knew what he was going to ask and cut him off before he could.

"She's not the one running away this time. Peyton's staying here; in the exact place where you found her. You let her slip away once, don't let her slip away from you again,"

"She's right, bro. I know it's hard," Nathan took Haley by the hand, "I mean Hales and I took a while to get to where we are right now, you know that. And let me tell you this; when you find the one you're supposed to be with…fight like Hell to keep it cause in the end it'll all be worth it,"

Haley smiled down at her husband and brought his hand to her lips. She looked back at Lucas and smiled. Her hand tossed some papers onto the coffee table in front of him. "There's your ticket. It's not my decision to make,"

Then gently, she tugged at her husband's hand to tell him it was time to leave Lucas alone. From the couch, Lucas watched them go back to bed. Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley's waist and pulled her close. He kissed the top of her head just before they disappeared from view.

Lucas looked down at the coffee table. The light from the window was just enough to illuminate the ticket. He sighed as he reached out and picked it up. It wasn't until then when he noticed that there was something else attached to it underneath. Curiously he brought it to the forefront. A smile escaped from his lips.

It was a photo of him and Peyton on graduation day. It was the 'buddy' picture he had taken just before she left. She looked happy standing there in his arms. Her head rested gently on his shoulder and his head lightly resting on hers. Both of them were smiling happily.

He closed his eyes and remembered. When he opened them he stared at the picture before letting his eyes look at the plane ticket he was still holding on to in his other hand. His eyes wandered back and forth between his ticket home and the picture of his love – the choice he had to make was now in his hands.

* * *

**A/N:** I just wanted to put this chapter up to try to get into Lucas's head. I think Peyton leaving hurt him more than what he was letting on and finding out about her proposal to Jake was kinda like the last straw for him.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** There are some spanish words/phrases...I'm apologizing now for any errors in them. I just used an online translator for them. Other than that, enjoy!

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 9**

Being away from Tree Hill really had been cathartic for her. She remembered the first few nights she spent in her new home. For hours she poured through some of Anna and Ellie's stuff – pictures, records, jewelry - that she had brought with her. Peyton cried and grieved for her moms. She let that part of herself go and it felt so liberating. It was only then when she could finally accept that it wasn't anyone's fault that they were gone – not theirs, not her father's and certainly not hers.

If there was anything else that she learned from her road trip, it was that she never wanted to feel that way ever again. Loneliness and depression were lingering around her and she could feel it. The sun hadn't yet risen to start the day yet when she rolled over in her bed and came face to face with framed pictures of her mothers. Then something inside her made her sit up and get out of her bed. Peyton got dressed and left into the fading dark night.

Not more than five minutes earlier, Lucas had made his choice. He handed the taxi cab driver his fare and little extra for a tip before getting out. Just as he stepped onto the curb, the yellow car pulled away and sped off in search of its next paying passenger. Lucas took a deep breath and gathered his courage. Deep down he knew that he was making the right choice.

Just as he was about to take a step, a dog started growling and barking loudly. Lucas looked up to his right and saw a dog heading right for him, pulling its resisting owner along.

"Pare ladrar y a hombre agradable, Charlie," the grandmotherly woman commanded to her dog.

Only a couple of feet separated Lucas from the growling canine when the elderly woman was able to get her dog to get her dog under control. Not wanting to take any chances, Lucas stepped back from the dog.

"Pare!" she said more sternly.

The Yellow Labrador Retriever obeyed his master and stopped barking. He started sniffing around and seemed to lose interest in Lucas.

"¡Hola! Sorry, Charlie entusiasmado with strangers," the smiling woman said through broken english.

"Oh, it's ok. He's a beautiful dog,"

"Si, when no barking. I Maria Rodriquez. I live there," she pointed at her house just to the right of where they were standing.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lucas,"

"Ah, Lucas," her smile seemed to grow bigger.

Lucas returned the smile but he was beginning to get anxious. He wanted to talk to Peyton.

"I don't want to keep you and Charlie, but it was very nice to meet you," Lucas smiled politely. "I just came by to talk to Peyton,"

Charlie suddenly stood up and barked.

"Charlie," she said sternly before looking back up at Lucas. "Peyton not home,"

"Not home?" Lucas stopped in his tracks.

Senora Rodriquez remembered seeing young neighbor leave the house just as she was getting up to walk Charlie that morning.

"Si. She gone,"

Lucas looked across the street and saw Peyton's black Mercury Caliente convertible still sitting there. He looked back at Senora Rodriguez with confusion.

"Where did she go?" he asked in a panicked voice.

Senora Rodriguez seemed to struggle with not only her English but with Charlie and his leash. Slowly the leash was slipping from her hands and seconds later, Charlie was off and running.

"Charlie, usted perro malo...come back!" she yelled and started after him.

Lucas looked at Peyton's house and then at Senora Rodriquez who would never be able to catch her dog. Without a second thought Lucas took off running after Charlie.

"Don't worry. I'll get him,"

Senora. Rodriguez stopped and smiled gratefully as she watched him disappear across the street and into the woods, after Charlie.

* * *

As he approached the cliff's edge that overlooked Lake Lagunita, Charlie finally slowed down. He could sense sadness and loneliness in the air. Quietly he made his way to his favorite spot, right beside the grey rock that was already occupied by his new friend.

"Hey, boy…" Peyton said with surprise when saw Charlie suddenly appear beside her. "Did you run off from Senora Rodriquez again?"

Charlie panted and started guiltily at the blonde.

"You know that's not very nice," Peyton petted Charlie as he rested his head onto her lap. She started fishing for her cell in her pocket to let Senora Rodriguez know that Charlie was with her. Suddenly a branch snapped from behind. Peyton's head whipped around and saw the culprit looking just as startled as she was.

"Peyt…I thought…I um, the dog…" he stuttered out of breath.

"Ran off from Senora Rodriguez?" she filled in the blanks for him. "Yeah, he does that from time to time,"

Charlie let out a whine and just looked up at her. Peyton looked down and petted his head. She then looked out over the horizon. It was still nothing but darkness.

"Peyton," Lucas stepped forward.

Peyton didn't look back. Although she was shocked to see Lucas, she was glad he was there. There were some things she needed to say but at the same time she wasn't sure what do say. What she was sure of was that it wasn't going to be easy.

"I dog sit for Senora sometimes. The first time I watched Charlie for the night, he woke me up at 5:30 in the morning to do his business. After wandering aimlessly in the woods for fifteen minutes, we ended up here and after he did his thing, I thought great, now I can get back to bed. But Charlie here, walked right over to this very spot and sat down,"

Lucas listened carefully as she softly spoke. At the same time he walked closer to her.

"For a few minutes we just stared at each other. Me wanting to ring his neck and him, he just stared innocently back. Then the first light began to break. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I was just drawn to it and then next thing I know, I'm sitting right here,"

From the corner of her eye, she saw Lucas taking a seat beside her. She still refused to look at him. Her eyes fell to her hands that were fidgeting nervously.

As if he knew they needed some time alone, Charlie took his head from Peyton's lap. But he also wasn't going to leave Peyton alone with Lucas just yet. So he carefully laid down beside Peyton's feet.

"Remember last summer when it was just you and me? We'd go to the beach and watch the sun set…"

Lucas nodded and smiled at the memory they shared.

"I've always seen the sun set, ending the day, but I never saw a sun rise till I came here. And this may sound stupid but occurred to me that no matter how bad my day was, the sun would always rise the next day and it would be my choice; I could either dwell on the past and things I can't control or I could try to move on and be happy,"

Peyton wiped a stray tear that fell and then looked at him. "With or without you, Luke," her voice began to crack, "I have to move on. I can't…"

"Peyt," he interrupted. Lucas knew he could let her finish. He could already feel her slipping away from him again. "Before you say anything else…I owe you an apology. I've said a lot of things that I never meant and I've been unfair to you. I don't know. I guess I was just scared because there is exactly one person who can ever break my heart… but I know that if I let that person go because I'm stupid and scared, my heart will never be complete,"

Peyton looked up at him wide eyed. Lucas stared back with soft and loving eyes that looked into her bare soul. She wasn't slipping away anymore, he was holding her hand. A delicate smile fell across his lips.

"So if you're gonna move on…than I'm just gonna have to move on with you. I'm not going to lose you again, Peyton,"

She still hadn't said a word since he interrupted. It seemed like all the right words that could express her love, her happiness and joy were spoken directly to him through her doting hazel eyes and blushing smile. The first rays of sunlight began to peak over the horizon. The yellow-orange colours casted a glow on her flawless face.

"It's not just a new day, Peyt," he smiled as he outlined her face with his finger. "It's the beginning of you and me,"

"This is too perfect to be real," she whispered as she closed her eyes. Moments like these just never happened to Peyton Sawyer, not unless she was dreaming.

Lucas let his forehead rest on hers, "It's real, Peyt. I promise,"

With her eyes still closed, she let the warmth of his lips draw hers in. Their soft lips grazed each other before he backed away slightly. Peyton's eyes fluttered open.

"I thought you said you wanted to wait till our first date?" he said smugly.

"Luke, the sun is rising and we're finally together…don't ruin it, ok?"

The smug in his grin turned into a genuine smile. He let his hand brush through her curls as his eyes continued to twinkle in hers. Peyton caressed his cheek as he neared her face.

As the new day started for Lucas and Peyton, their eyes closed simultaneously as their lips met for their long awaited kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I was having trouble with the LP conversation and I wanted Charlie to have a bigger part – more protective with Peyton but I think it ended up ok. I think one more chapter will end this story nicely, but it may take a while so just bare with me. Thanks! R&R's are always appreciated. 


End file.
